


The Calling

by ablackberrywinter



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by the prompt: Liesel telling Max she wants to convert to Judaism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling

Liesel looked over at Max. He sat, hunched over a book of some kind. She could see his eyes moving furiously over the papers, attempting to absorb all of the information. She smiled to herself, she adored seeing Max like this. Suddenly, he looked up.   
"Liesel, what are you doing?" He frowned.   
Giggling, she said, "Nothing. Just admiring you as usual."   
Max blushed deep red, hanging his head slightly. Liesel moved towards him, feeling the urge to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her slight body, feeling her warmth.   
After they parted, Max chuckled. "What was that for?" 

"Because I felt like it." Liesel's expression turned serious. Perhaps now was the time to tell Max what was on her mind.

"Max. Can we talk, seriously?"  
"I don't know. Can we?" Max teased, his eyes smiling. Liesel frowned playfully.  
"Max. I'm being serious here."   
"Okay, okay." Max took her in his arms again, sitting her on his lap.  
"What is it?" 

Liesel sighed, uncertain of how to approach this.  
"I've been thinking." She looked down at their hand, intertwined.   
"I want to convert to Judaism."   
A look of surprise washed over Max's face.   
"Really?" He asked.   
She nodded. "Yes. I've been feeling a calling towards it now. It's not just because of you."   
Max laughed. "Okay then."  
"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I just mean.. I feel like it's something I want to do for me, spiritually."   
Max kissed Liesel lightly. "I understand. And I'm happy for you. If this is a choice that will make you happy, then let's do it."   
Liesel smiled sweetly, squeezing Max's hand. "Thank you."


End file.
